Koietsu
(Written by Koietsu, organized and edited by Cheesekid and Rad) Introduction Known for being persuaded by Daru into selling a large island (later known as Ilium) for a deal regarding the shipment of parchment and scrolls. These shipments were never completed past the first one, leading to the public expressing disappointment in the sale. Koietsu is best remembered for being a Procurator on Legacy. As she was one of the first on the server, the city expanded under her two elected terms, with private citizens being contracted and paid for their work. A controversial event towards the end of her second term, was he denouncement of her nephew, who at the time was the head of the colony's mines. Koi was unhappy that he was developing a small town there and when it was discovered that a statue dedicated to himself had been constructed, she declared him a fugitive. The mining town was shut down but would later be reopened and her nephew pardoned by her replacement as procurator. After complaining about such events, Koi gave up on the server, unhappy with the playerbase's reaction to her mine policies and her activity dropped. Frontier Prior to this, Koietsu mainly enjoyed her time on Romecraft, migrating over with TRE (The Roman Empire) to join the Cohort VII, and eventually settling into one of the main families of the server. She made friends with a lot of people and eventually left the TRE after having disagreements with the leadership involved. She became Decurion later on for finances, and was applauded by UglyBigD for being the only active Decurion at the time and for being dedicated to the roleplaying duties the role offered. AA After the fall of the Frontier, Koietsu decided to stay on Romecraft, despite knowing the server would be introducing PVP. She decided to become a Pict in the tribe of Novantae, enjoying the simple life of a peaceful tribe while her sister tribe, the Selgovae, wanted to continue on the violence. Hoping to be the mediators between the hostilities, she and the other Novantae strove to be the peacekeepers. The staff soon decided, against player wishes, instigated a war between the Novantae and the Selgovae, ultimately wiping them out. This upset players who wanted to stay away from PVP. After such events, Koi still stuck to the server, enjoying many memories with the other Picts, including the Christmas extravaganza where she was gifted a pet slime. After the ending of AA, Koi left, done with everything having to do with Romecraft. Or so she'd thought. Legacy After much persuasion from Whenwas, she returned to Legacy, enjoying her time roleplaying and was appointed Manager of Finances by Cheese, Magistrate at the time. Soon after, she ran for Procurator against Cheese and GeneralCarter. She was the first woman in the server's history to be elected Procurator. Having appointed GeneralCarter as her Decurion of City Planning, the city grew large under her rule, and taxes/pay were collected and distributed on time thanks to her Decurion of Finances, Iwasawa. After being reelected again, Koi ended her term prematurely, believing the server to have sunk a disgraceful state. She believed the server decayed after her roleplay (which she believed was accurate) was dismissed due to an outcry of how unfair life was in Roman times. Koietsu believed that despite the server's mission to have realistic roleplay, people saw Koietsu stamping out anyone who attempted to surpass her power and undermine her roleplay authority as inaccurate and unreasonable. Koietsu disagreed immensely, giving up on them and leaving the server. Epilogue She still maintains contact with some of the players, though not many, and has decided to roleplay elsewhere, holding onto the more fonder memories she had from RC. Category:Players